Civilian and military firearm shooting training is important for a variety of reasons such as teaching initial weapon handling skills. Improving the quality and amount of training for weapon delivery is a critical component in force readiness. It is important to assess performance measures such as reaction time, weapon tracking, and target identification skills. The ever increasing threat of close quarter conflict by both terrorist and militant groups has increased the demand for direct-fire weapons training more than ever. Live-fire training ranges are insufficient, and training ammunition is expensive and dangerous. Simulation provides a cost effective means of teaching initial weapon handling skills, particularly in areas that live fire cannot address due to safety or other restrictions.
One type of system that is employed for combat simulation consists of laser or other optical transmitters mounted on fire arms, which trigger light detectors on potential targets. The detectors triggered by the laser show the effects of a projectile from the respective fire arm. In this way it is possible to quickly and automatically detect where a fired shot has hit. A number of problems arise when such systems are used to simulate close weapon firing.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.